


Made To Last

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e14 One Percent, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 02, So Married, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 2x14. Harold confronts John in the library again, later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/130568660223/danae-b-i-want-the-k5-rinch-firm-kiss).

Harold’s hand on the back of his neck is unmistakably possessive. “Hush, now,” is his request, halting John’s fumbling attempt at an apology. The two million dollar watch sits in pieces in its box on the table beside them.

John cedes to the press of Harold’s palm, lets himself be tugged down. Harold captures John’s mouth with a ferocity that weakens John’s knees, especially when the cool of the wedding band on Harold’s finger catches his cheek.

“Always, Mr. Reese,” Harold reminds him. John nods, eyes closed, heart full, and shares breaths with the eccentric billionaire genius who saved him.


End file.
